


Hogwarts AU

by naokidobrze



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naokidobrze/pseuds/naokidobrze
Summary: Domen was different from the rest of his family, and he knew from an early age on. Not at last because his parents told him every time, they got the opportunity to do so.  Especially when he didn’t start to show any signs of accidental magic until the age of ten when he made Peter’s hair fall out at the Christmas dinner, because his parents had started to praise Peter and made Domen yet again feel horrible for being who he was and how he didn’t have enough magic in him to ever get his Hogwarts letter.--A story about Domen, who is very much Domen and not all too fund of his brother Peter. But actually, it's also much more than that.
Relationships: Domen Prevc/Daniel-André Tande, Domen Prevc/Timi Zajc, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Year 1 - Of fears and friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to write for some time now and since due to the whole Corona situation I finally get the time to write, I did sit down and not only started to sketch out a proper story line but I also actually started to write. This story will mainly focus on Domen, but we will get to see many more characters as the story progresses. I hope you like this story, if so (and also if you think that there is something I could approve) let me know in the comments.  
> Have fun reading.

The house of the Prevc family was old and dark and mysterious, with many rooms and floors. Everywhere in the house hang portraits and photographs of the family and their ancestors. Countless books in ancient bindings and runes filled their library, dark artefacts could be found all across the mansion. You could feel the magic when you entered the house, breathe it in. They were a proud family. Proud of their descend, proud of their belongings, proud of their magic, which was one of the strongest, but also one of the darkest family magic in all of Europe. But most of all they were proud of their eldest son, Peter. Peter was everything an honourable pureblood family could wish for in an heir. His magic was strong, so strong that even the portraits he passed by could sense it. He knew how to behave, knew the etiquette. His younger brothers were not so much like him. Whereas Cene, their second son, was a son they could very well be proud of too, even though he and Peter differed a lot in character and attitude, Domen certainly was not. Where their ancestors praised Peter for his outstandingly strong and dark magic and aura when he walked past their portraits, they wrinkled their noses when Domen did.

“Disgustingly light the aura of this boy”, Domen’s great grandfather had said once, followed by a very rude sounding word Domen, who was five at that time, could not understand. (He looked it up in a Slovenian dictionary years later and felt very much taken aback to say the least)  
Domen was different from the rest of his family, and he knew from an early age on. Not at last because his parents told him every time, they got the opportunity to do so. Especially when he didn’t start to show any signs of accidental magic until the age of ten when he made Peter’s hair fall out at the Christmas dinner, because his parents had started to praise Peter and made Domen yet again feel horrible for being who he was and how he didn’t have enough magic in him to ever get his Hogwarts letter.

A few months later he got the letter and tomorrow Domen would finally go to Hogwarts with his brothers. Tomorrow was the day he had been looking forward to all his life, yet Domen couldn’t sleep. Tough he was excited to finally learn more about his magic and how to use it, he was scared to not live up to his parent’s expectations. Scared of bringing even more dishonour to the family. It was his chance to make things right, he knew that because his mother had mentioned it often enough. But he wasn’t sure he could, if he actually wanted to.

  
_“Did you fear not being sorted into Slytherin?”, Domen had asked Cene, who had just shrugged.  
“Not really. When I sat up there, the hat on my head, I was so sure I was going to be sorted into Slytherin. The sorting hat told me, that Ravenclaw would seem a better fit to him. But he ended up putting me into Slytherin anyway, because after all it was my wish. He takes them into consideration. You don’t have to worry” _

Domen knew that Cene wanted to make him feel better, but he only made things worse. Domen didn’t want to be in Slytherin. He didn’t want to be anywhere near his oldest brother who was so stuck up and perfect. He didn’t want to be anywhere near those people who spread so much hatred and fear. He didn’t want to be one of them. Though he knew not all of them were like that. They couldn’t be! After all, Cene was one of them and he was the most kind and caring person Domen had ever met. However, Domen didn’t want to be there. He couldn’t tell why, not yet. In a few years he’d know. He’d know that his parents were in the wrong and that he had already sensed it back then. He’d know that all of their values were meaningless and against his own believes. But at that very moment Domen was nothing but scared out of his mind about how his parents would react if he wasn’t sorted into the right house.

Domen had managed to fall asleep eventually. He could remember both Peter and Cene telling him about their dreams they had the night before they went to Hogwarts for the first time. How they dreamt of the sorting ceremony and the feast. Of unfamiliar faces on the train. Domen didn’t have any of that. He didn’t dream at all, at least he couldn’t remember when he woke up. Rather was woken up. Their house elf, Jošt, had been sent into his room by his parents to wake him up and he did so by banging his hands against Domen’s nightstand. Needless to say, Domen didn’t appreciate it.

  
“Bloody hell Jošt, stop it!”

Jošt was wearing a dirty old bedsheet. Domen could make out a big pinkish flower where the fabric fell on Jošt’s shoulder. He was sure that ever since he was born Jošt had been wearing that very same bedsheet. The elf stared at him, an ever so grumpy look on his face.

“Master Prevc, your mother has sent me to tell you that you have missed breakfast and that you are leaving in half an hour”, just like Domen’s parents, the elf only spoke Slovenian. When his grandparents had moved to England, they had already brought him with them, therefore he was very old already and not at all fund of the thought of having to learn a new language, even though he had lived here for several decades. “She wishes you to get dressed and come downstairs. I will be taking care of your luggage for you, master”

“Hvala” While Jošt, just like the rest of his family, valued tradition and honoured their family’s name, he was a good soul. He cared about the kids a lot, especially about Nika and Ema, Domen sisters who both were a few years younger than him. He was a bit of a replacement for their grandfather, who had died the same year Nika was born. It was also Jošt who had sneaked up to Domen’s room when the young boy had been grounded and not allowed outside of his very own four walls. Who had played chess with him and sometimes brought along sweets from the kitchen.

They used floo powder to get to London. Domen’s parents were close friends with another Slovenian family, the Zajcs. Their son and Domen were the same age and best friends for as long as he could remember. They were both first years and Domen couldn’t wait to explore the castle with him the same way they had explored the grounds around the Prevc’ home. The moment he arrived in the salon of the Zajc family, he saw Timi’s face beaming at him in excitement.

“We’re going to Hogwarts, can you believe it?” The other boy took both of Domen’s hands in his own and dragged him out of the fire place, jumping a little in excitement. “It’s surreal”  
For the first time in days Domen actually felt truly excited. Even if his family was going to disown him if he was sorted into the wrong house, at least he was going to have fun. To have the time of his life. He would make new friends. He squeezed Timi’s hands a little and he felt how Timi’s genuine happiness started to infect every inch of his body. If everything was going wrong, he would still have Timi by his side.

“I can’t wait!” Domen looked into Timi’s face. He had always thought that Timi had very fascinating eyes and right now it looked as if there were actual stars locked in them. Only when his father pulled him away and to his side, he had realised that he had stared.

“My youngest son is going to Hogwarts now, I cannot believe it!” He laughed a deep laugh that was very typical of him. Domen didn’t like it, because he knew it to be fake. His father never laughed at home, he only did when others were around, especially not when it was about Domen. His parents were champions at hiding to other how they really felt about him, how much of a disgrace he was. He knew for a fact that Timi’s father wasn’t any different.

“They’re growing up so fast” Timi’s mother sighed as she cupped Domen’s face with her hands. She was a beautiful young lady who looked way too young next to her husband. Domen liked her a lot, because she always brought him and Timi biscuits when Domen was staying over. She seemed genuinely nice and he knew that she was a Hufflepuff back when she was at Hogwarts. She cared a lot about her son, and she cared a lot about Domen as well. Domen secretly wished that she would be his mother as well.

Mrs. Zajc brushed a strand of hair out of Domen’s forehead before she let go of him again. In the corner of his eye he could see his own mother giving her the same glance she gave him and his siblings when they did something she didn’t approve of.

“We have to get going”, Timi’s father exclaimed, looking slightly uncomfortable. Domen once overheard Cene and Peter talking about how their parents and Timi’s parents only were friends because they both were dark and ancient Slovenian pureblood families with a similar political view – though the Zajc family was less radical – and not because they actually enjoyed each other’s company.  
On the way to Kings Cross Domen didn’t talk a lot, unlike Timi who didn’t shut up for a single second about how excited and thrilled he was to finally go to Hogwarts. Halfway to the train station Domen had managed to block out the other boy’s voice and was again thinking about what was to happen if he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. What was to happen if he didn’t live up to his parents’ expectations and, lord beware, wouldn’t be allowed back home and thrown out by them. Maybe Timi’s parents would give him shelter – though Domen wasn’t sure if Mr. Zajc would approve of him not being in Slytherin either.

Domen got pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into his younger sister Nika, who had challenged herself by trying not to step onto the gaps between the stones on the ground. Peter managed got a hold of them both so that they wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“Watch your steps”, he snapped at Domen. The younger boy rolled his eyes.

Domen wanted to say something mean, but he didn’t dare. Peter took Nika’s hand in his own and they kept on walking. Domen stared at the back of Peter’s head, hoping it would explode if he just stared long enough.

“Don’t mind him” Timi had put his hand on Domen’s back and gave him an encouraging smile.

“That’s easier said than done”

“I know, I’ve spent enough time with him”

Domen sighed as they entered the station. They went to get carts for their trunks and moved to the platforms 9 and 10. It was the fourth time now for Domen to get onto platform 9¾ but he still couldn’t remember which wall they had to run into. Peter led their group and without any signs of distress he walked into one of the brick walls, head held high. Cene followed, with a much higher pace. Domen looked at Timi who was slightly nervous. He winked at him before he started to run towards the wall. Though it wasn’t his first time he was scared that the wall suddenly decided to not let him through and he were to crash into it. But instead of crashing, he went through and straight onto platform 9¾. Domen loved to see the colourful, traditional robes mixed with suits and muggle clothing. He loved the sound of cheerful voices that laid like a blanket over them.

“Mum, I’ll write to you, I promise!” Timi looked rather annoyed by his mother who was trying to fix the collar of her son’s shirt.

“Don’t forget to write me about… You-know-what”, she mumbled. Domen knew they were talking about her because Cene had told him a week ago, that their mother had requested a weekly report about Domen’s behaviour and that his two brothers should take care of him if he didn’t bring honour to their family. Cene had reassured him that he would never in a million years consider actually doing so. He looked accordingly annoyed when their mother brought up the topic again. Peter in the meantime nodded and reassured her that she wouldn’t have to worry and that he’d be taking care of the issue. Domen hated him for calling him that.

After hugging his brother, his mother also pulled Domen into a tight hug. It felt awkward because they never did that.

“I will miss you so much my baby”, she cried out, in English and for everyone to hear, just to make sure they knew how perfect of a family they were, before she whispered “Behave or you will be disowned faster than you can imagine” Then she let go of him. Their father only nodded at them.

The three boys said goodbye to their sisters, before they got onto the train and parted ways.

On the train Timi and Domen went to look for a compartment. They were some of the last ones to get on the train and therefore they had quite some trouble finding that had space for two more students and where the people sitting in the compartment didn’t scare the two boys too much. The train had long left Kings Cross before the two of them found a place to sit. Towards the other end of the train, three boys sat in a compartment, happily chatting with each other. Timi opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Do you still have room for two?”, he asked and the boys started talking and looked at the both of them.

“Sure, take a seat”, one of the two Asian boys with a wide grin. The boy next to him, who too looked Asian, just nodded. The third guy, who very much didn’t look Asian, removed a small, weird looking, square with some weird wires coming out of it from the seat next to him. Timi and Domen sat down on the now free space.

“I’m Naoki Nakamura”, who has been speaking earlier said as he reached out for their hands.

“Timi Zajc”, said Timi as he shook his hand.

“Domen Prevc”, said Domen. Naoki nodded.

“You are purebloods, right?” While Timi nodded a bit too enthusiastically, Domen felt a bit weird. He didn’t want the first conversation they had be about blood purity.

“And you two are?”, Domen asked the other two boys, not wanting to continue with the topic.

“Vojtěch Štursa”, the boy next to Timi answered. He smiled at them.

“Ryoyu Kobayashi”, the third boy said. He too smiled at them, but it seemed less enthusiastic as the other two’s.

“Are you first years as well?”, Naoki now spoke again. Domen sensed him a very sociable guy already and he kind of liked that.

“Yes” Timi nodded enthusiastically. He was about to continue the conversation when they were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.

“Anything off the trolly dears?” An old lady stuck her head in through the door, smiling at them with a warm smile. Behind her, Domen could make out a trolly filled with treats. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, sugar quills – everything a children’s heart desired.

“Yes please”, he answered, together with Timi, Naoki and Vojtech.

They took something from everything and split it evenly between them. Only Ryoyu had kept quiet and didn’t take anything. He was staring suspiciously at Vojtech who was trying to eat his chocolate frog.

He leaned towards Naoki and asked him something in a forgein language Domen didn’t understand. Naoki answered in the same language. Domen could only guess that he was guiding him through the different sweets in front of him, given that Naoki was using the same names they used in English when referring to the products.

“Do you have different kind of sweets in… Where were you from?”

“Japan”, Naoki again smiled at him. “And yes they are quite different there… More fancy actually, but you have to know that Ryoyu is a muggleborn and not used to his sweets jumping around and making frog noises”Domen laughed a little. Timi only forced himself to smile. Out of the two of them, Domen had always found it easier to talk about muggles and muggleborn wizard without insulting them at every given opportunity. It had also been Domen who had made friends with several muggle children who lived close to their mansion, and had then been given hell by his parents for it.

" _Don’t say anything rude now _”,__ Domen switched to Slovenian so that the other wouldn’t understand what was going on. He had felt Timi stiffen next to him and he definitely didn’t want him to make a scene now.

“Try” He held out the last chocolate frog box for Ryoyu to take it. Ryoyu bowed slightly while carefully taking both of his hands to take the box.

“Thank you” He placed the box on his slap before pulling out a small box himself. He held it out to Domen, again with both of his hands and bowing slightly. Domen hesitated for a moment, before he tried to copy the others movements from before.

“Thank you” Domen opened the box and spotted three little, white balls. He looked up again, a questioning look on his face.

“Mochi. Is very good. Please try.”

Domen nodded and picked up one of the balls and tried it. For a moment he thought he didn’t like it, but the longer he had it in his mouth, the more he started to actually like what he was eating “It is really good. Thank you” He nodded at him.

“Now try the chocolate frog!” Ryoyu nodded as well before he very carefully opened the box. Faster than the boys could react the frog had jumped onto the window. Vojtech managed to catch him before it actually jumped out of it.

“It can’t jump anymore. You can eat it now”

Ryoyu still didn’t seem to really trust the concept. He brought the frog up to his mouth and closed his eyes before he bit off the head. He chewed on it, his whole face in wrinkles. He started to slowly relax his face and his lips grew into a smile as he opened his eyes again.

“Good” The other boys laughed, even Timi had started to ignore the fact that this boy in front of them was everything they had been brought up to hate.

“What card did you get?” Vojtech asked, visibly thrilled to learn which witch or wizard he had gotten.

Ryoyu fingered the card out of the box and looked at it for a second, before he turned it around for them to see. On the card was a portrait of a young witch with long and curly brown hair.

“Hermione Granger”

Through the remaining time on the train, the five boys kept chatting about everything an nothing. Vojtech was a halfblood from Czechia and his parents had moved to London because his father had been given a job at the ministry as the Czech ambassador. Both Ryoyu and Naoki’s families came from the same Japanese island, Hokkaido. Ryoyu’s family had only moved to England last winter and it was a bit of a shock for them when the letter had arrived. Though Ryoyu was a fast learner, his English wasn’t yet good enough to keep up with them throughout the whole conversation and Naoki had to play the translator a few times. But overall, the four of them got along quite nicely. Internally, Domen was praying that they could become friends.


	2. Year 1 - The sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am back again with the second chapter of this story and I have to confess that it was a bit hard for me to write because though I knwe what I wanted it to be like I just couldn't seem to get it right. But now I am more or less satisfied whith what I have produced here so I hope you enjoy it!

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade train station, the boys’ knees were shaking. Towards the end of the ride Vojta – Naoki had figured that it sounded way nicer than Vojtech – Naoki himself and Timi had hyped each other up so much that for the last five minutes they had been everything but sitting still in their seats. Ryoyu and Domen in the meantime looked more nervous than they had liked to. When Peter had entered the compartment to tell them that they were as good as there and that they should get ready, the Japanese boy had suddenly turned very white. Domen was sure that he himself had become even more pale than he had been in the first place. Unlike Ryoyu he at least knew what to expect. Ryoyu had only heard about what the other boys had been saying and Domen could imagine that following their conversation would’ve been very hard, given he couldn’t possibly know what the words that came out of their mouths even meant.

When the train stopped and they got to get out, Domen had to focus on how to walk so his knees wouldn’t give in. On the platform he spotted Cene and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. His brother gave him a thumbs up before he turned back to his friends.

“Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here!” A loud voice called for them and they tried to follow it. When they spotted the source, all five of them couldn’t believe their eyes. In front of them stood a huge man, with a huge beard, wearing a huge coat. He was just a huge individual.

“’M Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts”, he told them as soon as all the first years had gathered around him. “And I’ll bring ye to the castle. Follow me!”   
  
And so, they followed him through a dark and narrow path. Domen could barely see where he walked.

“Yeh’ll get yer first view on Hogwarts now” They turned around a corner and suddenly they saw the castle in its full glory, standing on a hill and looking down on them. A quiet “Oooh” escaped not only Domen’s lips as he starred up at the building that would be his home for the next seven years. He had imagined it being great and majestic but what he saw was beyond his expectations.

“Everyone get into one of these. Four in one boat”

In front of them was a great, dark lake. The reflections of the torches a few of them were holding and the reflection of the stars were dancing on the surface. And in that lake were small boats, each capable of carrying four men. There were no paddles in the boats that could be used to move them. Domen and Timi climbed into one of the boats in front of them, still stunned by the looks of the castle. Vojtech joined them, as well as a small girl with a blonde bob. As soon as each of them had gotten into the boats, they casted off.

“It’s like magic”, he heard the girl next to him whisper.

“Because it is”, Timi snapped back, clearly annoyed by how this girl obviously didn’t grow up in a wizarding family. Domen felt sorry for her, it wasn’t her fault she didn’t know.

“ _And they let folk like her attend the most prestigious school in all of the wizarding world. It’s pathetic_ ”, Timi at least had the decency to switch to Slovenian. Domen was positive he would’ve kicked him out of the boat otherwise.

“ _Shut up and let her live. It’s not her fault she’s magic or that her parents aren’t. Don’t ruin this for her before we even get there_ ” Timi crossed his arms before his chest and turned away from him.

They didn’t talk until they reached the castle. Domen exchanged a few words with Vojtech and Naoki after they had gotten out of the boat, but there wasn’t much left to talk, given that they had talked a lot on the train already.

When they arrived at the castle, a rather plump blonde man awaited them. He was wearing a reddish shirt that looked a bit too small for him and a crimson coloured robe, which Domen was sure he wouldn’t be able to fit around his belly for the life of his.

“Thank you, Hagrid, I will take care of them for now” Hagrid waved them goodbye before entering a room through a great door.

“I am Professor Bine Norčič, head of Gryffindor and responsible for the administration and paperwork. The great hall will be ready for you any moment. Please wait here.” The professor turned away and disappeared through the very same door Hagrid had went through moments before.

Timi and Domen exchanged a look. They both knew the name of the person in front of them – their parents had talked about him and this Balki guy often enough. The two of them were two rebellious wizards in their youth who had been fighting at the frontlines when Yugoslavia collapsed and the wizarding families, who had been so closely tied, had turned on one another. They were leading the rebellion amongst the young wizards who had wanted more liberty for Slavic wizards, who wanted more inclusion for halfbloods and muggleborns. It ended it in a wizarding war of its own, which the young, liberal alliance won but it was the beginning of the end for the wizarding society in Yugoslavia. Many magical families moved away, to more conservative eastern European countries or to England to join another war to fight for the same causes they had fought for before. Bine Norčič and Balki Vrohvec went down in history as the worst blood traitors known to the Slavic wizarding kind. Even those who had fought at their sides in the Yugoslavian war had turned their back on them. McGonagall had given them a place to stay at and teach the young minds of a new generation. Hogwarts seemed like the only place that welcomed them.

“That’s him. Peter says all of Slytherin despises him. He teaches transformation and Balki teaches muggle studies. If Slytherins see them in the hallways, they sometimes hex them”

Before Timi could answer, Professor Norčič had come back. Domen could see in his eyes that Timi hadn’t been about to say anything nice.

“We are now ready for you. Please follow me”

They went through the door and into what Domen knew to be the great hall. When the doors opened, his jaw dropped a bit. It was even greater and more beautiful than he had expected it to be. When they walked their way down the hall, he could hear someone cat calling right from them. When he turned his head away from the night sky above their heads, he saw Cene standing up, his finger close to his mouth and two hands around his throat which belonged to Peter. Cene gave him a thumbs up before he was pulled down to his seat by Peter. Domen smiled at it while a few people were laughing. Cene was the only one who had reacted to the first years in such a way.

In front of the plateau on which the teacher’s table was placed, they stopped. Professor Norčič stepped onto the plateau and placed himself next to a small chair on which had been put an old hat, which looked like it had seen some things – not at last because it had obviously been in touch with fire. The woman who was seated in the middle of the table in a great chair, stood up now. The hall went quiet.

“Dear students”, she began her speech “It is a new year for us all at Hogwarts and I hope that it will go by just as well as the last one did. For those who have just joined us – I am Professor McGonagall, you headmistress. For those who have returned to Hogwarts – welcome back. I don’t want to bore you to no end with a long speech now, this can wait for after the sorting ceremony. Believe me, I’m just as thrilled as you are to find out where these ladies and gentlemen will find themselves. Now let it begin!”

The hall clapped politely as the woman sat down again and Professor Norčič now took over again, reading out the names from the parchment he was holding.

“I will now read out your names and when they are called you may sit down on the chair. I will put the hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong in. There are four houses – Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Your houses will be your home and your family for the time you are in Hogwarts. We ae going in alphabetical order. Althaus, Katharina” The blonde girl who had been sitting in the boat with Domen stepped up and sat down on the chair. Professor Norčič put the hat on her head.

For a few moments, nothing happened, then the hat yelled out “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The table on the far left erupted in cheers as the girl happily hopped to the table.

More and more students were split up into their houses and Domen could feel himself grow more and more nervous with every person more that got sorted. He started to pay attention again when Naoki’s name was called.

The Japanese boy went up to the hat, visibly nervous but excited. When the hat was put onto his head, he nearly disappeared beneath it. The hat seemed to hesitate a bit, but finally called out his decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Naoki smiled the widest smile Domen had ever seen as he stormed down the stair to the Gryffindor table to high five Ryoyu who had been sorted in Gryffindor as well.

“Prevc, Domen”

He gulped. He hadn’t thought to be the next one. Only after Timi slightly pushed him he was able to move forward. With shaking knees, he went up to the chair and sat down on it. He looked around the hall and caught a short glance at Cene and Peter, who both had their fingers crossed. Then his vision was blocked by the hat.

“Oh, another Prevc” He heard a voice in his head. “You are very similar to your brother Peter… Though I’m sure you don’t want to hear that”

 _‘I’m not like him!_ ’ Domen thought. He was not like Peter at all, not even a tiny bit, thank you very much.

“Oh yes you are, Domen… One is not always who they make us think they are, we perceive them the way they want us to.”

_‘I don’t want to be seen the same way he is, I’m my own person. I’m not hiding who I am’_

“I know you are… You seem a lot braver than your brothers and though you would be a great fit for Slytherin, I think you’d be an excellent one for GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat yelled out the last word and Domen could swear that at that very moment he felt his world collapse. Not only did he feel it, but he could see it as well. The look on Peter’s face showed pure disappointment before he turned his head away and Timi didn’t even look at him at all. Only Cene dared to keep eye contact with him. He smiled at Domen, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He also clapped a bit, but one could tell he didn’t really mean it. ‘It’s okay’, he mouthed at him and Domen wanted to believe it, he really did but he just couldn’t. His eyes started to get teary and he felt even more panic form inside of him. What would it look like if he started to cry now? His housemates would feel insulted, the Slytherins were disgusted by him anyway and to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs he’d just be the guy who cried at the sorting ceremony. He felt a small push against his back, probably from professor Norčič. He jumped and ran down to the Gryffindor table where Naoki was still smiling as if he was the sun himself.

“Hello mate, I’m so glad were in the same house! I hope Vojtech and Timi will join us too!” Domen could only nod and stare down at his empty plate.

“Are you okay?” Naoki asked, putting a hand on Domen’s shoulder. Domen could only shrug.

“Your brothers are in Slytherin, right?” Ryoyu too looked rather worried.

“Yes, they are… My whole family expected me to be in Slytherin… And now I’m in Gryffindor… I think they’ll disown me”

“They won’t, you’re still their son, your house doesn’t change anything about you. You fit in here much better anyways. Don’t think I didn’t get what you and Timi talked about on the train when I mentioned Ryoyu’s heritage. You don’t belong in Slytherin Domen”

“Štursa, Vojtech!” Professor Norčič called out and the three of them looked up again. Vojtech sat down on the chair and the hat had barley been on his head when it yelled out “GRYFFINDOR”

Naoki and Ryoyu jumped up from their seats and started to cheer. It took Domen quite a lot to get up and at least applaud as well. He didn’t want to be rude after all.

“Nice one mate! Do you think Timi will join us, too?”, Vojtech asked when they sat down again. The smile on Domen’s faced vanish again.

“Don’t think so. He’s too proud. And he believes in what he said earlier.”

Vojtech and Ryoyu exchanged a curios look while Naoki patted his shoulder. He knew what had meant. Domen in the meantime couldn’t help but to stare at his best friend, who still hadn’t managed to look him, even though Domen only sat a few meters away from him.

When Timi’s name was called Domen could see him stiffen a bit. He readjusted his robes before he stepped onto the plateau and sat down on the chair. He was facing the Slytherin table, smirking slightly. The hat sat on his head for a few seconds before it yelled out “SLYTHERIN”. Timi grinned widely. For a brief moment their eyes met. It didn’t even last a second before Timi turned away again and strutted to the Slytherin table, head held high and with a smile on his lips that only Domen could know to be fake. He felt a bit sick.

“A new year at our wonderful is about to start and I’m excited to welcome all of you here again” The headmistress had stood up again and the hat had been moved away. This year again you will be learning how to become real witches and wizards. It won’t always be easy and you have to study – but more importantly Hogwarts will be your home for another year. You will find new friends and learn not only in your classes but also from each other. I appeal to all of you when I say: surround yourself with those people who are good for you and who have good intentions. People who will help you for whatever hardships you might face. Furthermore, it is my duty to remind you that entering the forest without the company of a teacher is strictly forbidden and will be punished. But enough talk about rules. Good luck for the upcoming schoolyear and”, she clapped, “enjoy your meals”

Food appeared on the plates in front of them and even though Domen had always had enough to eat, it was more than everything he could ever dream of. All kinds of roasted meat and side dishes, pastries, puddings and foods he had never seen in his life.

Naoki and Ryoyu were eating little rice rolls, held together by something dark green. Domen had no idea what it was but considering how the two Japanese boys seemed to inhale it, it had to be good.

“What is that?”, he asked and his three somewhat-friends stopped eating.

“That’s sushi mate”, Vojtech answered.

“The most delicious food in the world”, Naoki said.

“Try it, it’s amazing!”, Ryoyu added.

Domen poked his fork into one of the rolls and the three others hissed.

“Monster”

“Uncultured bastard”

“How could you?”

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Domen looked at them in confusion.

Ryoyu handed him to little metal sticks. “Watch and learn”

With the two sticks between his fingers he smeared a pastel green paste onto one of the rolls, then he took it off the plate and put it into a bowl with a dark sauce. Then he put it into his mouth.

Domen tried to follow him but couldn’t get a hold of the roll.

Naoki next to him rolled his eyes. “Just use your fingers, that’ll work just as well”

So Domen did and he could swear that he had never eaten anything worse in his life.

“It’s horrible, what is this?”

Ryoyu and Naoki looked rather offended whereas Vojtech laughed.

“It’s raw fish and seaweed. You have to get used to it though”

Domen was sure he wouldn’t. But at least he had forgotten about the ceremony for a bit. Forgotten about the fact that the two boys in front of him were a halfblood and a muggleborn and most importantly, he forgot about his family and Timi for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a bit of history in the chapter. In the original Harry Potter books there isn't a lot of European History mentioned (aside from the brithis one obviously) so creating own stories in a way is a lot of fun. I have big plans with Bine and Balki (who for those of you who might not know coach the North American Team) and I hope you liked what I came up with for them. I think it was rather obvious that I put Domen into Gryffindor - but what do you think about it? Do you like the idea of a Black-ish storyline? I hope you guys enjoyed you easter holidays and aren't going mad in quarantine yet. See you soon hopefully - Levi


End file.
